The missing countries and the prisonner of Azkaban
by theFoxOtaku
Summary: England, wanting to protect Harry Potter, goes to Hogwarts as a teacher where, to his surprise, he find four countries that disappeared 3 years ago. Why are they here? Do they really remember who they are? What are they hiding? England, Japan, America, Italy, Germany and Norway are going to find out... the Golden trio as well. [Set in the third book.] (I removed the "and Hetalia")
1. Prologue: Lost

**I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter**

 **Hey! I'm sorry that I'm writing another story, but this one is stuck him my head. It's awful. I'm know that I'm slow and all, but I have school to attend and I must study. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my fanfiction!**

 **Fox**

* * *

Prologue

3 years before

World Meeting

A panicked America entered the meeting room. "Have you seen my sister?!" he yelled. "She's been missing for a whole week!"

England 'tch'ed. "She's probably at ho..." He stopped and looked at the American. The powerful nation had bags under his eyes, looked worried, his hair and clothe were a mess and, worst of all, he didn't even had a hamburger. HE DIDN'T HAVE HIS FREAKING HAMBURGER!

The other countries seemed to notice as well because some whispered and France cried: " _NON! Ma petite Canada a disparue!_ " (NO! My little Canada has disappeared!)

England, now really worried, asked: "America, what happened before she disappeared?"

The 'hero' seated and said: "We were fighting over something stupid, I don't even remember what it was. She returned home, very mad and the next morning when I went to apologize, her door was opened, there was still fire in the fireplace and all the lights in the house were on, as she had never left her home. Of course I searched all the country, but didn't find her." He began to cry. "Guys, even if I 'm the hero, I don't know what to do..."

Someting was REALLY wrong, because America never cried and always had a strange idea to fix any problems.

At the same moment Italy followed by Germany and Romania entered the room, the Italian was crying.

"R-Romano has... has... *snif snif*"

Germany finished the sentence: "His brother has vanished. No trace of him left."

"Let me guess, he had a fight with Italy and when the pasta eater went to apologize, he was nowhere to be found." said England.

"Y-Yes... *sob sob*" the 'pasta eater' confirmed.

"SERIOUSLY! What's going on?" The Brit turned to Germany. "Canada has vanish and his brother too..." he said pointing the Italian.

"He's not the only one." the Nordics entered the room and Finland had talked. "Iceland is gone..."

England looked at them. Finland, normally bubbly with a smile, was not even trying to reassure the others. Denmark looked angry. Sweden, well... he looked... normal? But England knew that he wasn't feeling well. Norway... OH GOD! His eyes were red like if he had been crying and showed his emotion.

' _This_ _is catastrophic_ ' England thought.

"Guys, aru! This is an emergency, aru! Korea..." yelled China, entering the room followed by Japan.

He stopped looking at the others and saw that not only Korea was missing.

All the counties were now panicked. ' _Where are they?_ ' ' _What happened to them?_ ' Were some of the questions that where in all nations' minds. For long time they searched for their missing pairs but never found anything, some even gave up.

In the same time England noticed that Voldemort was rising once again. Decided to protect the-Boy-who-Lived, Harry Potter, he went to meet an old friend of his, Albus Dumbledore.

This is where our story begin.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know it's kinda lame... but I hope you still enjoyed it.**

 **In the next chapter the 'Harry Potter' is going to start.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Found?

**Hello! I'm sorry that I write soooooooooooo slowly, but I have school and homework to do. So, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!**

 **I do not Hetalia nor Harry Potter.**

 **Fox**

* * *

Chapter 1: England's theory

Hogwarts, 13 of July

England was in Albus Dumbledore's office.

"So, Arthur, you want to keep an eye on Mr. Potter by getting a job as a teacher, here in Hogwarts?" asked the wise old man.

"Yeah that's right, and if I could bring fellow countries that would be perfect." said the (much older) personification of England.

Dumbledore nodded, he knew about the countries, after all, England trusted him with his life.

"Of course you can, now for your j..."

The old man was cut by four thirteen years old children who bursted into the room.

"Mr. Dumbledore, sir, we just wanted to know if we could go..."

They saw England and stopped talking. The first one was a girl with dirty blonde haid tied into twintails, she had a polar bear in her arms and looked at Arthur with big, sparkly, violet eyes. The second was the tallest, he had dark-brown hair and pale green eyes. The third was a boy with a puffin sitting on his head, he had silver hair, purple eyes and his skin was has white as snow. The last (was a boy too) had black-brown hair, brown eyes and has a childish grin on his face. England noticed that the girl, the second and the last boys all had weird hair-curls. Though the last had a face in it.  
"Dumbledore chuckled. "This Madeline Williams, Lovino Vargas, Emil Steilsson and Yong Soo Im." He pointed each child one by one.

"Madeline apologized. "We're sorry we interrupted, we just wanted to know if we could go outside."

"Of course you can!" said the old wizard, laughing.

They thanked him and went outside.

"So back to business, the job you can take is 'Care for Magical Creatures', is that alright?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes of course. Before I go, can I have the files of the four kids I saw right now?" asked the Brit.

"Why?"

"Because... Can I tell you a secret?" asked the Englishman.

"Of course." responded the wizard.

"Promise you won't tell the four." said the Brit with a serious voice.

"Yes." promised Dumbledore.

"Well... Three years ago, four countries vanished, no trace, nothing. Those four kids... They look exactly the same, except in a younger version."

The headmaster said nothing and nodded. He passed the files to England, who looked at him with a thankful look. He then disappeared in a _CRACK!_

...

One week later

World Meeting

It was England turned to talk. Today, he hadn't got into the chaos that came with the meeting. He stood up and yelled. "Everybody shut up! I have an announcement to make!"

All of the nation turned their head in surprise, England never yelled. Germany, who was graceful for silence talked. "Yes, what is it England?"

"As I said I have something to say. First, you all know about Voldemort and the Boy-who-lived, right?"

They all nodded.

"Well, I'm going to teach to Hogwarts to help him."

Before somebody (a certain Frenchman) could talk, he continued. "And I will bring five countries with me."

Some whispers filled the room.

"America, Japan, Italy, Norway and Germany, you'll come with me."

The five looked at each other, why them? England passed some papers to the nations, who looked fairly confused.

"T-This is..." said Italy, almost whispering.

"Yes, it is what you think it is. The four countries that disappeared seem to be at Hogwarts. Why, I don't know."

He looked at Italy, the poor had stopped smiling and was depreessesd ever since his older brother was missing. America had stopped eating hamburgers. (END OF THE WORLD!) Norway showed less emotions (Yes, that was possible.) and had almost stopped talking. Japan and China were depessed, even if they didn't show it. Germany looked at Italy with a worried face. He knew how the Italian was suffering ever since the "thing" happened.

"I'm really happy that you may have found them, but could you explain why the hell they're at a magic school! Do they even know magic?" he asked.

"Simple." the Englishman responded. "They're all related to someone who has magic. Canada is (technically) related to me and Native Canada, who was know for her Shamans, curses and sacred rituals. Iceland is related to Norway..."

"He can even see fairies, he just don't say it." confirmed the brother of the said nation.

"Romano is related to the Roman Empire, the one who helped with my magic. Bloody hell he was good... "

"And Korea?" asked the German.

"Err..."

"Excuse me, aru."

Everybody looked at China.

"I know that may be sudden, but when Korea was little, he talked about his mother, Ancient Korea I think, who could do magic, aru. He also said that his curl was a link to her, aru."

"And thaaaaaaaat explains my theory!" said England proudly.

Germany sighed and thought about how the hell he was drawned into this. He then looked at Italy, who had oppened his eyes, looking at him full of hope.

"Okay... I'll go... No, we'll go... But we better come back with the missing nations, alright?" he said.

England nodded with excitement and a wicked grin appeared on his face. "Okay... But I'll need to perform a little spell..."

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaand that it's!  
**

 **Next chapter: The Golden trio comes in~**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Autor Note

**Hello... Fox here... I know I haven't updated in a while, but I did something stupid and I got punish.**

 **I am writing the second and third chapters right now, and I'm going upload them in the same time. I will not put this story on hiatus. I shall upload soon, so stay with me... **

**I am really sorry I didn't upload...**

 **On a more positive note, while I couldn't go on the computer I had time to think about my ideas for this story. I have now a general idea of the plot and the way I want it to go!**

 **Once again, I am truly sorry and I hope this isn't to disappointing.**

 **Ciao for now, I'll uptadesoon~!**

 **Fox**


End file.
